Pay Day
by Noxialis
Summary: - Reid/Morgan - Part of Candy Hearts Series II - Reid knows he's gifted, but he doesn't feel it until Morgan comes along.


**Title:** Pay Day

**Pairing:** Reid/Morgan

**Summary:** Reid knows he's gifted, but it isn't until Morgan comes along that he really _feels_ it.

**Notes:** I own nothing.

* * *

Spencer Reid knows that he's gifted with above average intelligence. He was able to easily cruise through school, at least academically. Socially, he was a mess, and he knew that it was the fault of his 'gifts'. When the football team ties him up, naked, Reid curses his intelligence for not the first time, but one of the strongest times. If only he was _normal_, he thinks, if only he grew up in a _normal_ household with _normal_ intelligence. But he's not, and he doesn't know how to fake being normal, so he decides to use his gift and he graduates high school without looking back. He gets his PhDs and finds a job at the FBI and he's come to accept and enjoy his abnormalities.

But he still doesn't feel how 'special' he apparently is. When he tells people about his memory, his IQ, how many words he can read, everyone marvels and remarks on how lucky he must be to be so smart. And Reid will agree with them and put on a smile, but it doesn't reach that big ol' brain of his because he can't help but think of all the hardship it has put him through. He tries to downplay the genius part, responding about how he doesn't believe intelligence can be measured, but everybody reaches the same conclusion, and he can't help but feel separate from it all.

The first time he really, truly appreciates his mind, is when he's able to put together some complex pattern in a serial killer's spree and lead them to him. Once the guy is in cuffs and heading to jail, Morgan, someone he had only seen as his coworker at that point, turned to him and complimented that mind of his. And something inside of Reid warms up, and he smiles awkwardly, not entirely sure what to do with the compliment, but thankful nonetheless, because hearing Morgan's compliment felt like hitting paydirt after too long.

He tries harder after that, to solve the crime, unlock a pattern, and also to just relax with the team and create close ties with them. Especially Morgan. The day the other man christens Reid with his new nickname ('Pretty Boy', and he can't help but smile a little every time he thinks about it) is the day that Reid awkwardly asks him out and regrets his words as soon as they come out, but then he can't stop babbling and Morgan starts laughing and tells him that he'd love to go with him. That shuts Reid up and Morgan arranges for a simple date that they both enjoy and which leads to many more dates.

After a few months, they're practically living together, so they take the next logical step and move into Morgan's apartment. The man teases Reid after seeing box upon box of books that make up the majority of Reid's luggage, and while he would usually start cursing his mind again like he did so many years ago, it's _Morgan_ and he's the one that makes Reid feel completely appreciated, so he realizes it's only a bit of light-hearted teasing. That doesn't stop him from (light-heartedly) promising to withhold sex from the man until he apologizes and spending the next ten minutes locked in a bathroom with Clooney, petting the dog and holding back his laughter as he hears Morgan pounding on the door with apology after apology spewing from his mouth. But it's all good, because as soon as Reid opens the door they have delightful housewarming sex in Morgan's (and now his) bed and it just feels right.

They go through life, and sometimes they have to struggle, but they have each other to hold onto. And even though Reid is afraid of the future, afraid that maybe he'll become schizophrenic like his mother and become a prisoner of his mind, afraid that maybe Morgan will leave him like his dad left, unable to handle Reid anymore, Morgan stays. Morgan stays and assures Reid of his love, assures him that he's never going to leave no matter what, and makes Reid a little less afraid of his mind that has caused him so many problems.

Even if he becomes like his mother, he's still used his mind to it's fullest, and he's met Morgan, and those two things have everything to do with each other.

And it makes him happy.


End file.
